Briser la bulle
by Vacafeliz
Summary: Une jeune fille rêve... Mais attention à ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder trop loin ! Histoire d'amour ? Pas si sûr...


**Breaking the bubble...**

Un grand soleil éclairait le parc, cet après midi là. On sentait les vacances s'approcher ; la plupart des élèves bronzaient, étalés dans l'herbe, d'autres se baignaient dans le lac et d'autres encore jouaient au volley avec les ballons explosifs récemment inventés et mis à la mode par les jumeaux Weasley.

Assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, une jeune fille s'ennuyait profondément. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dehors à s'amuser comme les autres ? Pour comprendre, revenons en arrière de quelques heures. 

oOo

Hermione s'était cassé la tête pendant une soirée entière pour faire deux programmes d'étude pour Harry et Ron en vue des examens qui approchaient, adaptés à chacun en fonction du Quidditch, des loisirs et des passions. Elle leur avait noté également les références de chaque livre de la bibliothèque pouvant les aider à chaque leçon. Les garçons avaient promis de s'y tenir, puisqu'ils étaient auparavant venus d'eux même la supplier de superviser leurs révisions.

Mais bien entendu, ce jour là, tout de suite après le déjeuner, ils avaient couru dehors au lieu d'étudier leur astronomie universelle.

- Harry, t'as vu ce soleil ? On va pas rester bosser quand même ?

- Et les exams alors ?

- On s'en fiche ! Mione, on pourra toujours réviser plus tard, me dit pas que tu vas rester enfermée à relire tes cours ???

- Bien sûr que si ! Comme vous devriez le faire ! J'en ai marre d'être la seule personne responsable ici ! Alors ne venez pas pleurer quand vous vous apercevrez du retard que vous aurez pris… 

oOo

Voilà pourquoi notre petite lionne était à présent enfermée dans sa chambre, avec pour seule occupation un ennui mortel. Elle ne pouvait travailler, la seule vision des vieux pavés poussiéreux ouverts sur son bureau lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle s'était donc allongée sur son lit, essayant de dormir. Mais en plein après midi, alors qu'on a bien dormi la nuit précédente, c'est mission plutôt impossible… Elle avait fini par s'approcher de la fenêtre ou filtrait un soleil resplendissant, comme un papillon le soir, attiré par une lampe très brillante. Et de là, immobile, le regard flou, son esprit se mit à vagabonder…

Elle s'imaginait dans le parc, l'esprit tranquille, entourée de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Ces deux derniers étaient de plus en plus proches, mais étrangement Ron ne s'apercevait de rien. Ils seraient tous les quatre, posés à l'ombre d'un arbre, riants de quelconques futilités. Harry prendrait Ginny à part, et ils iraient plus loin, prétextant une excuse absurde pour voler quelques secondes de tranquillité en tête à tête, ce qu'ils faisaient souvent… Là, Hermione resterait avec Ron. Elle s'allongerait, et poserait avec audace sa tête sur les cuisses du rouquin, qui rougirait certainement. Comme elle aimait le faire rougir ! C'était si drôle ! Mais pas si facile, parce qu'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses émotions. Elle imagina. Que se passerait-il si Ron voyait sa sœur et son meilleur ami s'embrasser ? Pff, pensa-t-elle, il se lèverait sans aucune considération pour moi, laissant tomber ma tête, et il courrait vers eux dans une colère noire, se fâcherait avec Harry, s'attirerait les foudres de sa sœur… Lui et son caractère impétueux ! Lui arrive-t-il de penser aux autres ?

Son esprit dériva encore… Et si Ron n'avait pas été immature ? S'il avait vu les amoureux, et qu'il avait répliqué « Regardes comme ils sont mignons, et si on faisait pareil ? » Là, la jeune fille se serait relevée, et aurait regardé aux fonds des yeux de son ami, cherchant à sonder son âme… Alors, pour la rassurer, il se serait rapproché d'elle. Leurs souffles mêlés, leurs yeux se cherchant, il prendrait les lèvres de l'adolescente entre les siennes. Parce qu'il voudrait continuer le baiser, il passerait sa main derrière la jeune fille, caressant ses cheveux bouclés. Son autre main se placerait dans le bas du dos d'Hermione, qui ne pourrait alors plus partir. Ce qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas envie de faire ! Elle approfondirait le baiser de sa petite langue qui irait taquiner celle du rouquin, et elles s'entrelaceraient en un ballet passionné…

Hermione eut chaud tout à coup. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour avoir de l'air, et son esprit repartit de plus belle…. Et si ce baiser n'avait qu'aiguisé leurs appétits ? Les dortoirs étaient déserts à cette heure là… Il pourrait se passer énormément de choses intéressantes… Il faut dire qu'à cet âge là, les filles ont eu le temps de se documenter sur des façons variées de s'amuser avec un garçon, seuls dans une chambre, avec un désir et surtout un plaisir amplifié par le risque de se faire surprendre…. Elle eut soudainement une très grosse bouffée de chaleur. Oubliant ce pourquoi elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, elle sortit, décidant de prendre l'air dans le parc. 

oOo

Bizarrement, elle ne voyait pas ses amis… Serait-il possible qu'ils soient restés, contre toute attente, travailler à la bibliothèque ? Ah non, une chevelure rousse dépassait légèrement sur le côté d'un arbre, dans un coin isolé du parc. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils mis à part ainsi ? En se rapprochant, elle vu qu'il n'y avait qu'Harry et Ginny, leurs lèvres se touchant langoureusement… Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur. Serais-je jalouse ? Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, mais j'envie leur bonheur… Elle aperçut une tignasse rousse qui dépassait d'un arbre plus loin. Ron tout seul ? Il devait sûrement bouder…

Face à lui, elle vit qu'il ne boudait pas. Non, il dormait, l'air serein, allongé à l'ombre d'un grand chêne centenaire, loin du bruit et de l'animation des jeux des jeunes sorciers sans soucis. Il avait l'air si innocent… Elle s'assit près de lui, et eu très envie de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue ronde, dont la peau paraissait douce comme celle d'un bébé… Mais, lorsqu'elle le fit, elle se laissa emporter et donc dériva lentement vers la bouche de son ami… Qui se réveilla, et rougit comme une tomate très mure lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'Hermione faisait quelques secondes auparavant. Ils se regardèrent d'un air gêné… puis le regard de l'adolescente porta sur le jeune couple qui se bécotait un peu plus loin… Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire amer et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser paraître son envie ni sa peine. Ce qui eut l'effet inverse, puisque Ron suivit son regard, se demandant ce qui absorbait le regard de son bel ange.

Il rougit plus encore lorsqu'il vit avec quelle passion sa sœur et son meilleur ami se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Les mots franchirent tous seuls les lèvres d'Hermione, dont le regard était vague, perdu au loin « Ils sont mignons, non ? Et si on faisait pareil ? » Ron n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Incrédule, il se pinça. Mais la douleur était réelle, il ne rêvait pas. Le seul moyen d'être sûr était…

- Kéketadi ?

Hermione sembla sortir brutalement d'un songe. Consternée par le jeune homme au visage rouge qui se tenait bouche-bée devant elle, elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et fixa son regard dans le sien. Il bégaya :

- M…Mione… Qu'est-ce que…

Elle le fit taire, étouffant sa phrase avec des lèvres gourmandes. Mais l'adolescent timide, complètement affolé, au lieu de la suivre, d'y aller avec douceur et passion, suivi la voie de son stress et de son ignorance. Il força les lèvres de son amie, et se mit à tourner sa langue très vite. Hermione, pourtant patiente, s'énerva. Elle devait faire le premier pas, elle y allait avec toute la douceur et la tolérance qu'on emploi avec un ignorant, et il se débrouillait quand même pour agir en goujat ! Pour qui se prenait-il à tourner furieusement sa langue comme un barbare ? En plus il mettait de la bave partout ! Ron était vraiment un cas désespéré.  
Elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées, furieuse et déçue. Elle qui croyait que, pour une fois, il aurait fait un effort ! Qu'elle comptait assez pour qu'il se montre aimable et un tant soi peu... civilisé ! Mais un garçon ne se change pas comme ça...

Ron, déboussolé, était resté debout, encore une fois la bouche ouverte. Quelle mouche l'a piquée, pensa-t-il. Oh, je ne m'en fais pas, elle reviendra, je suis sûr qu'elle est folle de moi… n'est-ce pas ? 

oOo

_Il est beau de rêver, mais on oublie souvent à quel point il est dur de se réveiller… _

P.S: Pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas remarqué, je n'aime pas beaucoup Ronichou...  
Je supplie à ses fans de me pardonner !  
Mais je voulais écrire l'histoire d'une déception, ça arrive tellement souvent...


End file.
